Jumbled Up World
by Fanobu
Summary: Tsuna wakes up where everything in his life is screwed up... WTF?


_**A Jumbled Up Worlds**_

**EXTREME APOLOGY! I came up with two new stories and didn't update the other ones... SHAME ON ME!  
Btw my flame attributes are sun, mist, cloud, storm, Also for Shimon one, I am the forest, ice, and desert...  
YAMAMOTO HURRY! BEFORE REBORN KILLS ME!  
Yamamoto: Aye aye!  
Reborn: To late... UPDATE FASTER OR I WILL KILL YOU!  
Fanobu: H-hai! *shooting sounds in background*  
Yamamoto: Fanobu-kun doesn't own KHR or anything the he might bring up...  
Fanobu: Gyaaaa~!  
Tsuna: Why... Does he scream like a girl?  
Hibari: Herbivore... I'll bite you to death...  
Tsuna: HIEEEE!  
Mukuro: kufufu... That's why  
**_**Tsuna is TYL along with Lambo and Arcobaleno are all older, but everyone else is regular aged. LAL and Chrome[Kuromu] ARE MEN :D WARNING::: OOCness later on and some slight yaoi :P**_

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"Primo?" A deep familiar man voice stuttered. "What is he doing here?"

"Maybe he came to kill you, Boss!" Is that Levi? Who came to kill me? Primo? Why?

"Calm down, Levi. Tsuna wouldn't ever hurt Giotto." That voice... it has to be... Lussuria?

But Tsuna... that's me right? Why would I kill myself?

Slowly I decided it was time to open my eyes while I got used to the light.

"Tsuna-san woke up..." Said the first deep voice from before... Giotto?

_**3rd POV**_

"Ah... Giotto-san... What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked getting up, only to be pushed back down by Bel.

Tsuna looked wide eyed towards Squalo. "HIEEE! Varia? What are you doing here?"

"AH! Tsuna! I'm so sorry about what Squalo did... Please forgive him!" Giotto started panicking as Tsuna copied.

"N-no! It is completly okay! I just got a little-"

"VOIIIIIIIIII! What are you doing here is the actual question!" The shark man yelled.

"Ushishishi... And what do you mean by 'Varia'? They are all outside." The principessa *cough* I mean prince asked.

"HIEEE? What are you talking about? Me being Primo? And you are all Varia besides Giotto!" Tsuna yelled confused as he furiously waved his arms around.

Before anyone could answer, someone glomped onto Tsuna.

Tsuna panicked turning around to meet a tall person with blonde hair.

"C-Colonello? W-what a-a-are you d-doing?" Tsuna shrieked.

"Ow, kora. Why are you yelling? And why are you calling me Colonello? I thought I was 'Nelly' or 'Colo'." Colonello asked confused.

"Nelly? Colo? What? I never called you that! And why are you in adult form? I thought you still had the curse!"

"What curse, kora?" The blonde said even more confused then the brunette.

"The Arcobaleno curse!" Tsuna yelled as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Wait, so why are all the hot first generation here?" a gay like sun guardian asked.

"No, Colonello is just here for no reason." Giotto said sarcastically.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Tsuna asked.

A bullet whizzed by Tsuna's face, "It obviously means he is your rain guardian along with Lal, Dame-Tsuna." A certain hitman in a suit with a fedora and a single orange stripe across his hat said.

"Reborn!" Tsuna paled, but then registered what the hitman said, "Wait, my guardian?"

"You seem a whole lot wimpier than yesterday, and yes, we all are your guardians." Reborn said as he motioned to the group of grown-up suppose to be Arcobalenos.

Tsuna tried to keep his voice down and the shrieking and stuttering down to a minimum while he talked from now on. "So you are telling me that you, Colonello-"

"Its weird to hear you say my full name, kora." Colonello said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Nelly, Lal, Mammon, Fon, Verde, and Skull are my guardians and I am Vongola Primo?" Tsuna asked trying his bestest not to freak out.

"Yes, but you gave us all weird names, Boss." Mammon started looking a bit annoyed. "Like my name is Viper, but you call me Mammon, Mammy, and Grandma. You call Fon Daddy, and Lal Mommy. You call Colonello Colo and Nelly like I said, and Verde Nii-chan, and Midori, and Reborn Spartan, Devil, Born-chan, Sadistic, and Riirii, and you lastly call Skull your bestfriend, Skully, and DareDevil." Mammon explained, surprisingly not asking for money.

Tsuna thought all this over in his head. 'I might have been hit by the 10 year bazooka too many times and have been sent to a screwed up parallel world...

Tsuna laughed, "I know I know! I was just messing with all of you! Didn't mean for you to freak out Nii-chan! You too Skully!"

"Uh... But what are all of you doing here in the future?" Giotto finally asked with an anime sweatdrop still on his forehead.

Before Tsuna could think of something, Reborn decided to answer for him, thank goodness.

"We came upon late notice to see how you all were doing and to give you all some more extreme training along with your Arcobaleno." Reborn said with an evil smirk on his face.

Verde smirked along and added the truth to what was just said as Giotto paled while a certain blonde did his 'Ushishi' laugh.

"We came here by an accident of an experiment I was showing my little brother."

Reborn glared at Verde who kept smirking.

"So we will be here for quite a while staying at the Vongola mansion." Lal finished seeing that the others were waiting to hear, but it was obvious Verde and Reborn were too busy to finish.

"Eh? But how will they know who you are? Won't they think of you all as intruders?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna was smiling, trying to act as much as the him in this world seemed to of acted.

"No one would forget the number one hitman, scientist, daredevil, martial artist, amy people, illusionist, and the one who had started the Vongola." Lal said as everyone smiled or smirked at their mentions, including himself.

"That is true! Who would forget such sexy men~?" Lussuria cooed as Tsuna and Skull paled and the rest seemed annoyed.

"But there is only four guest room since we are currently in the middle of recruiting and making alliances..." Giotto sighed looking down in thought.

"Then I should sleep with either Nii-chan or Skully!" Tsuna finally spoke feeling as if he could get use to acting like this.

"Aw, but I wanted to sleep with you, Tsuna~!" Colonello whined as he glomped Tsuna and weighed him down a bit.

"You're not going to let you be anywhere near my little brother. Any of you." Verde growled as he pulled Tsuna away from Colonello.

"Eh? You can't seperate me from my best friend!" Skull yelled as he remembered all the others only think of him as a lackey.

"I'm pretty sure we shouldn't let Verde sleep with his little brother anyways, knowing that he has a major complex." Reborn chuckled darkly as Verde glared at Reborn.

"I agree, but we can't let Colonello sleep with Tsuna either because Satan only knows what he will do to him." Lal said sharply as he beat down Colonello for even touching his boss.

"And Lal would probably beat Tsuna up if they slept together just because Tsuna accidentally touched Lal or some stupid thing, and Reborn would probably only do worse." Mammon added while said men glared at him.

"So that would leave Mammy and Daddy, right?" Tsuna asked cheerfully not exactly wanting to sleep with anyone.

"Viper would probably do some weird illusion shit on Tsuna while they slept." Colonello said.

There was a silence while they tried to find a problem against Fon while the 10th generation were quiet just watching until someone snapped.

"VOIIIII! Why are you-" Squalo started to yell but got cut off.

"Fon... Fon... I don't like Fon so he shouldn't sleep with him anyways!" Mammon sorta yelled interupting Squalo.

"That isn't a reasonable excuse, Viper." Fon sighed.

"...VOI! Don't ignore-"

"I don't find it fair either, kora." Colonello added still ignoring the shark.

"I don't accept anyone sleeping with my brother." Verde mumbled.

"Well how about I sleep by myself?" Tsuna asked hopefully.

"Unacceptable." "No." "Won't do, kora." "I don't want to sleep with them." "You're the only one that doesn't bother me." "Don't leave me alone!" "..."

...Woah... All of the Arcobaleno... I mean Primo guardians don't want Tsuna to sleep alone...

"I hate these people." Squalo mumbled as Tsuna tried to come up with a reasonable idea.

"They are all perverted, and strawberry head over thereis incest and has a major borther complex." Fran said indifferently.

"How about you all just take turns?" Giotto suggested.

Tsuna looked at Giotto in horror as all of them agree after a while.

Giotto noticed the look and immediatly felt sorry. 'Poor Tsuna... ' Giotto thought.

"Thank Gio-chan! That's a great idea!" Tsuna laughed even though he didn't like the idea.

'G-Gio-chan? I'm not Giotto or Ieyasu anymore, but Gio-chan?' Giotto thought shocked. 'Is this payback?'

Just then a group of men wearing pacifiers came in through the door.

"Xanny-chan! What are you doing here?" Tsuna said really getting into the feeling of his character.

"Don't call me that, Trash." Xanxus scoffed.

Tsuna examined all the newcomers. 'So all the Arcobaleno in this world are Xanxus and the Primo guardians, huh?'

"For annoying me, I will arrest all of you." Alaude said as he brought out his cuffs.

"Scary as ever, aren't you, Aly-chan?" Tsuna laughed as Asari laughed with him.

"Che! Stop making such a rucus!" G said annoyed.

"Maa maa, just calm down!" Asari laughed trying to calm everyone.

"Yeah! Calm down to the MAX!" Knuckles yelled while randomly punching the air.

"Nufufu... Tsunayoshi... why are you here?" Daemon asked as he embraced [raped *cough*] the brunette from behind.

"Well no reason really." Tsuna answered as he petted Lampo who was falling asleep.

"Yare yare... so noisy... Ore-sama will now fall asleep..." With that, he did fall asleep.

'Wait a second... if they are the Arcobaleno... then the Varia...' Tsuna thought as his eyes widened.

"Ah! Ugetsu! You're here!" Said a voice very similiar to Asari's.

"Che! You stupid pink brat! What are you doing here?" Gokudera yelled into the room.

"It isn't pink! It is fuchia, dammit!" G yelled grinding hid feet into the ground.

"Tsuna! I'm Dino, remember? You're other descendant other than Giotto, Xanxus, and Byakuran!" Dino waved furiously.

"Oh! Great great great... however many greats grandfather! How are you?" Byakuran asked handing the guy a marshmellow.

"Kufufu... Daemon Spade... It seems you are still messing with other peoples property again..." Mukuro said as he appraoched Tsuna and Daemon.

"Nufufu... Nappo, why are you here?" Daemon asked smirking evilly on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Same reason you're here, Melon." There was a glare down between the two until Verde cut in.

"So I get to sleep with Tsuna first, right?" Verde asked thinking about it the whole time.

"What?" The two fruit look alikes asked.

"What? Is there something wrong with two brothers sleeping together?" Verde asked raising a brow.

"I want to sleep with Tsuna too!" They said in unison once again.

"Yay! The more the merrier!" Tsuna cheered with obvious discomfort.

"Tsunayoshi! You love me!" Mukuro yelled glomping onto Tsuna.

"Nufufu... You're in love with someone who is hundreds of years old?" Daemon asked kicking Mukuro away while grabbing onto Tsuna protectivly.

"Huh? I thought you were in love with Tsuna, Melon."Fran said earning a stab from the said man.

"Nufufu, I am, but I have been living longer than Tsunayoshi, did you forget?"

"Hmm... I think it would be okay to sleep with Nii-chan first!" Tsuna said grabbing onto Verde.

"Hn... That's a good boy." Verde said with the smallest smile while he petted Tsuna's head and shoved Daemon off of his shoulder.

"But since Po is already sleeping-" Tsuna started as Verde pushed away a bit to look into his eyes.

"Absolutly not."

"Then I guess I could stay with Po and Bo tonight." Tsuna 'humphed' while Lambo looked a bit shocked at the mention of his name.

Lampo woke up with the same shock as Lambo and both shivered from the cold glares they were receiving.

"But Tsun-"

"No 'but's. My first choice didn't come out right, so my second is gonna have to do!" Tsuna scolded Daemon.

Tsuna grabbed the two look alikes down the hall and into the room.

"...But don't Lambo and Lampo have their own rooms here...?" Yamamoto asked laughing the littlest bit.

/\/\/\/\/\

"E-erm... Primo?" Lambo stuttered a bit flustered.

"Please, just call me Tsuna." The boy said as he ruffled his own hair with one arm still petting Lampo.

"Uh... Tsuna... I don't think the others are happy about us s-s-s-sleeping t-together." Lambo stuttered scared of what the others might do to him.

Tsuna's voice deepened a bit due to lack of sleep, "It's completely okay. If they even so as threaten you come to me... and I will protect you at all costs.."

Lambo blushed deeply at the suductive sound of his voice and his choice of words.

He moved Lampo to a better position on the king sized bed so all three of them would fit.

As soon as Lampo seemed to comfortable, Tsuna started to take off his shirt, which alarmed Lambo.

"Pri- Tsuna!" Lambo panicked as Tsuna already took off his shirt.

"What? It's really really hot in here, and I guess I can sleep with my shorts on if that makes you feel better." Tsuna mumbled as he brought Lambo down to the bed with him. "Just go to sleep for now if you aren't going to change."

Tsuna then fell asleep while Lambo still couldn't fall asleep since he felt like people were silently cursing him.

While Lambo stayed paranoid, he felt extra weights on his body.

Lambo snapped out of his trance to see Tsuna's arms and legs around him.

Lambo only blushed harder at Tsuna's actions.

He stayed there doing nothing for a bit, but soon he gave in to the sleep, and snuggled closer to the extra warmth.

/\/\/\/\/\

_**So what do you guys think of [the once again] new idea? It was fun making Tsuna into a completely different person and screwing up where people stand and how some act! And to make it clear... [What Tsuna Calls Them]**_

_**1st Generation Vongola:  
Sawada Tsunayoshi [Tsuna]  
Reborn [Born-chan, Spartan, Devil, Sadist]  
Lal Mirch [Mommy] -A MAN-  
Colonello [Colo or Nelly]  
Mammon [Mammy]  
Fon [Daddy]  
Verde [Big Brother, Midori]  
Skull [Best Friend, Skully]**_

_**10th Generation:  
Giotto/Ieyasu [Gio-chan]  
Belphegor [Belly]  
Squalo [Squ-chan, Shark]  
Fran [Franny, Lil Bro]  
Levi [...Levi...]  
Flan: you will know him later  
Lussuria [Luss-nee]**_

_**Arcobaleno:  
Xanxus [Xanny-chan]  
G [Geez]  
Asari [Ame-chan] -Ame means rain-  
Alaude [Aly-chan]  
Knuckles [Max] -he likes saying max instead of extreme in mine :P-  
Lampo [Po]  
Daemon [Dae-chan]**_

_**Varia:  
Dino [Dinosaur, RAWR]  
Byakuran [Ran]  
Gokudera [Dera]  
Yamamoto [Yama]  
Mukuro [Kuro-chan]  
Chrome [Kuromu, Romu-chan] -ALSO A MAN! XD-  
Ryohei [Ryou]  
Lambo [Bo]  
**_

_**Anyways please Review! I love you all!**_


End file.
